Le commencement de la révolution saine
by Rose-noire-Dramione
Summary: Ils retournent à Poudlard après la Guerre,leurs vies peuvent enfin reprendre leur cour normal.Du moins,c'est ce qu'ils croyaient,jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent les changements effectués.Nouveaux choix du Choixpeau,nouvelles règles,mais aussi de nouvelles amitiés.Leurs vies changent du jour au lendemain et sans s'en rendre compte la plus belle histoire d'amour se passe sous leur yeux.


**Chapitre 1 (ou prologue)**

**_When a simple thing change your life_**

« Voilà 6 mois que Voldemort, aussi connu sous le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, est mort, tué par le célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant. Voldemort a massacré plus de 2 millions de personnes et en a blessé plus de 8 millions. Celui-ci fut tué lors de la « Grande Bataille De Poudlard » le 2 mai 1998. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ce petit texte était tout ce dont « La Gazette du Sorcier» avait réussi à écrire! Après tout ce que les gens avaient supporté, tout ce que les gens avaient perdu, tout ce qu'Harry, Ron et elle-même durent faire. Elle trouvait honteux que le texte ne rende pas hommage aux défunts de la grande bataille, ni que les mangemorts ne soient énumérés, afin de nous rappeler que le mal ne triomphe et ne triomphera jamais, mais par-dessus tout, celle-ci trouvait honteux que les combattants de la grande bataille, tels que Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Severus Rogue, Albus Wilfrid Brian Dumbeldore et tous les autres, ne soient pas félicités pour avoir contribuer à réduire à néant le mage noir et à avoir permi de créer un monde meilleur. La jeune fille était définitivement outrée.

Celle-ci se tourna donc vers son meilleur ami, Harry, qui était assis à côté d'elle :

-Je n'en reviens pas! Tu as vu le minuscule paragraphe que « La Gazette du Sorcier » a écrit en l'honneur de cette journée?, lui cria-t-elle.

-Eh oui! Je l'ai lu juste avant que tu ne descendes de votre chambre, dit-il en lui pointant Ron qui descendait des escaliers à ce moment là, et je suis tout aussi outré que toi.

En entendant sa phrase, elle ne put se s'empêcher de rougir. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ron se posa sur une chaise devant Harry et lui demanda :

-De quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux?

-D'un article étant apparu dans le journal ce matin, répondit-elle.

-Quel article?

Hermione lui tendit. La réponse ne se fut pas attendre.

-Quoi? Mais qui est l'idiot n'ayant pas été capable de bien faire son travail?

Ses deux amis haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

Soudain, de petits coups dans la vitre se firent entendre.

-Je vais voir, dit Hermione.

Celle-ci ouvrit la fenêtre à Sonia qui apportait le courrier des 4 amis vivants dans la même demeure.

Après la bataille, Ginny et Harry avait souhaité avoir un endroit où vivre, autre que le Terrier, car malgré le fait qu'ils adoraient les moments en famille, ils leur manquaient légèrement d'intimité, ce qui fut aussi le cas de Ron et Hermione. Toutefois, aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient acheter une maison tout de suite et personne, sauf Harry, n'en avaient les moyens, ne serait-ce que de se louer un appartement. C'est pourquoi, ils habitaient maintenant dans une petite maison au Canada, ne comportant que deux chambres, une salle de bain, un salon, une cuisine et une salle à manger.

Hermione prit donc les lettres du bec de l'oiseau, flatta sa tête de Sonia en signe de reconnaissance, lui donna une souris du bout des doigts et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, afin de les distribuer.

Celle-ci se dit qu'elle trouvait impressionnant que cette minuscule chouette soit capable de transporter une charge aussi lourde, malgré le fait que Sonia devait faire deux voyages pour apporter tout le courrier. De plus, l'animal était un cadeau des Weasley. La famille avait voulu offrir à Harry quelque chose qui lui donnerait le sourire et qui le remercierait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Ayant perdu sa chouette, Hedwige, il ne put qu'être heureux du nouvel être qui partagerait sa vie.

Elle regarda son courrier. Des factures, des factures, des factures,… Quand soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur une enveloppe que celle-ci aurait reconnue entre mille.

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur place en lançant de petits cris de joie. Ne comprenant pas, Harry s'avança vers la chaise précédemment occupé par Hermione. Il observa les lettres que cette dernière avait reçues et un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, murmura-t-il étonné, Ron, Ginny, écoutez-bien ce qui suit.

Les deux Weasley se mirent alors à fixer un Harry déterminé à lire cette lettre à voix haute.

_« Chers anciens élèves de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard,_

_Dû aux derniers évènements s'étant produit dans le monde, votre éducation n'a tristement pas été prise en compte convenablement. De ce fait, puisque la reconstruction de notre chère et tendre école sera achevée d'ici le 11 novembre, nous vous devons de vous annoncez que vous pourrez bientôt reprendre vos cours. _

_Vous trouverez donc ci-joint une feuille à remplir, afin de nous prévenir de votre choix de retourner ou non à Poudlard et de reprendre, par le fait même, vos études._

_De plus, la rentrée étant fixée autour du 11 novembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 1__er__ novembre au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher élève, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard_**_ »_

Dès que celui-ci eu fini de lire, ses trois amis partirent presque en courant à la recherche d'une plume et d'encre.

Ils se sentirent, d'une façon, soulagés à l'idée de reprendre une vie pour le moins normal, car, pour l'instant, ils ne faisaient que parler, lire, dormir, marcher, jouer et cela commençait à être sérieusement lassant.

Après avoir soigneusement remplis le formulaire d'inscription, ils envoyèrent Sonia les porter à Poudlard. Ne restait plus qu'à recevoir leurs listes d'effets scolaires.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction à être écrite et publier sur un site, alors essayer d'être gentils avec moi en me donnant le plus de commentaires possibles :D J'aime toujours avoir l'avis des gens sur ce que j'écris, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais ! :) **

**Merci à vous de lire mon histoire!**

_**Rose-noire-Dramione**_


End file.
